


Handle My Heart with Care

by inspiritchingu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspiritchingu/pseuds/inspiritchingu
Summary: Why are Sunggyu and Woohyun acting all lovey dovey in the Asian fanmeetings?





	

“Woohyun,” Sungyeol casually calls when he comes barging in on Woohyun’s room.

Woohyun looks up, clearly annoyed. He tells him, “For the last time, stop talking down to me. Need I remind you I'm older than you?”

“Don’t care. We need to talk.”

Woohyun glares at him but Sungyeol is not to be intimidated. He sits down on Woohyun’s bed like he owns it. Sighing, he proceeds with his agendum. “There’s something that I need to discuss with you.”

Woohyun deadpans. “Go on.”

“Sunggyu hyung—Why do you hate Sunggyu hyung _so_ much? Would it kill you to just give him a break?”

Sungyeol does not expect Woohyun’s reaction: shock. “Don’t try to deny it,” Sungyeol reprimands.

Woohyun looks like he is about to protest again. but Sungyeol cuts him off. “I don’t get it,” Sungyeol confesses. “You seem like such a nice guy, most of the time. But when it comes to Sunggyu hyung… it’s like you don’t even realize.”

“Don’t realize what?” Woohyun demands now, dragging his chair to sit in front of Sungyeol.

“You know,” Sungyeol spits with furrowed eyebrows. Then, it dawns on him. “What the fuck? You don’t know?”

“Look, Sungyeol! I really don’t appreciate you talking down to me. I’m older than you! I don’t have to listen to your accusations. I don’t even have a clue what you’re talking about. I haven’t done anything to lose my dignity like this.”

“You really don’t know? Should I tell you?” Sungyeol’s gaze pierces right through Woohyun and it gives Woohyun the chills; it is like Sungyeol _knows_.

“You’re breaking Sunggyu hyung’s heart.”

“I did what?” Woohyun gasped.

“You’re a sadist who steps on his feelings every moment you can.”

“Hey!”

“If you were any decent human being, you would at least let him down easily. You don’t have to be like this. Do you hate… gay people that much?”

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“Stop fucking denying it! You clearly have to know you’re torturing him! You know it; otherwise, how can you be this dense? Can’t you see he has to humor you because he is our leader and if he confronted you or told you to stop it, it would be…” He trails off and then, gathers his thoughts once again. “Well, he can’t confront you. You know him.”

“Sunggyu hyung,” Woohyun looks at Sungyeol in awe like the taller man grew horns out of the blue. “Sunggyu hyung has feelings for me?”

“Don’t be shocked,” Sungyeol scoffs. “Stop acting as if you didn’t know. Stop feigning innocence. You know. I’m here to tell you to stop being a jerk! He’s gay for you, but he’s still _my_ Sunggyu hyung. He’s my friend and I’m going to protect him from jerks like you. You got that?”

“Sungyeol, I...” Woohyun begins but Sungyeol cuts him off immediately.

“Don’t apologize to me. Apologize to Sunggyu hyung and promise him you’ll behave appropriately from now on.”

Woohyun does not appreciate being reprimanded but he tries to let a word out again. “Listen.”

“I’m just letting you know, okay? If it were somebody else, I’d have already beaten them up to a pulp but it’s you. We’re in the same group and we’re friends and all, too.”

Woohyun does not feel thankful at all, not even a single bit.

Sungyeol prattles on, however. “Speaking of friendship,” he says, dragging the ‘friendship.’ When Woohyun just looks at him, as if waiting for him to finish. “Since we’re friends, I’d thank you not to tell Sunggyu hyung I revealed it. Saying it aloud makes it weird for me, too, you know? It’s not as if he told me aloud. He might be feeling weird as I do. You know, since society frowns upon it. I really don’t think there’s anything wrong with it. I, for one, really do like Sunggyu hyung for who he is. Not in that way, of course, but he’s my friend. Anyway, it’s just weird. And I didn’t exactly… I don’t know if he’s cool saying it; it’s not like I announced it on Twitter but _this_ happened. I just figured it out: I heard some things said in whispers; and I may have seen things. And so, I figured it out. You’re really a jerk to him once you put it in perspective. I’m not really entirely sure if he likes you but that’s just a matter of formality. Anyone can see. Though I’m not one to intrude...”

Angrily, Woohyun cuts Sungyeol off and shoves him out of the room. “I get it now! Just get out. Leave,” he practically barks and then, shuts the door in Sungyeol’s face.

“What a jerk!” Sungyeol exclaims. “I really don’t see what Sunggyu hyung sees in him.”

Later on, they all head down the hotel to get to their press conference. The glares Sungyeol gives Woohyun is not lost on him especially whenever he moves closer to Sunggyu.

Woohyun buys his time, however. He is not Nam Woohyun if he cannot wait patiently for his perfect opportunity. Waiting for the perfect opportunities is what he has been doing all his life.

“Hey,” Woohyun inconspicuously whispers to Sunggyu while they ride in the rental car together. “After this, do you think you can drop by my room later?”

“When? After the fanmeeting?”

“No,” Woohyun clarifies. “Before the fanmeeting. After the presscon. When we’re back at the hotel.”

Sunggyu’s reaction says it all; seeing it makes Woohyun more flustered but he needs to get it straight, no pun intended.

“I just need to ask you something. It won’t take too long.”

“Why can’t you ask me now?”

Woohyun tries to whisper lower but Sunggyu cannot understand so, he mouths, ‘I don’t understand what you’re saying’ while shaking his head in case it is too top secret even for the driver.

Sunggyu asks audibly, “Is it that serious?”

Woohyun simply nods, knowing full well Sunggyu will be worried enough to see him the moment this schedule is done.

* * *

“Where are you going?” Sungyeol asks, arms crossed.

“Oh, Sungyeol,” Sunggyu acknowledges. “Just going to check on everyone,” he says, starting to feel uncomfortable. It is not as if he is sneaking around but Woohyun’s matter is not his to share.

“And you’re going to start way over there?”

Sunggyu takes a moment to think but when he gets an idea for an excuse, it comes gushing out of his mouth. “So when I finish, I can end in my room.”

“Okay,” Sungyeol says, letting the issue go but as soon as Sunggyu heads off, he says, “Just be careful, hyung.”

“Why are you acting like the parent around here?” Sunggyu jokes. “You’ve been getting paternal lately.”

“Just be careful is all I’m saying. I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Sunggyu explains to himself that Sungyeol means it physically and not emotionally. Not thinking more of it, he proceeds to Woohyun’s room.

It is a truth universally acknowledged that when you knock on your crush’s door, delusional thoughts flood your mind that your crush might confess his long-kept admiration for you and finally, you, too, can confess yours.

Sunggyu is a strong man, however. He fights the delusions; that ship has sailed long ago. It has been almost nine years and in no time in those nine years has Sunggyu ever felt his feelings were reciprocated. Woohyun just _needs_ to give the fans what they want. What they want, unfortunately, is Sunggyu’s heart cut open and played with for everyone to see.

Woohyun greets him with a “Hey!”

Sunggyu just takes Woohyun’s appearance in, wondering what could Woohyun want. His “Hey” right back at the other man almost sounds like a question.

“Do you want to sit down?”

“I… Should I?”

“I don’t know either but maybe you should sit down.”

Sunggyu laughs at their awkwardness but he bites it back, thinking Woohyun might be coming to him for a really serious matter. “I’m sorry.”

Woohyun looks back at him, tilting his head slightly.

“We’re just really awkward right now. It’s weird. Anyway, is _it_ something really serious?”

“I don’t know but I’m about to find out,” Woohyun says breathlessly.

“What do you mean?”

“Sunggyu hyung.”

“Yes?”

“Do you like me?”

Sunggyu laughs. “I like you, Woohyun-ssi.”

“I mean, do you like _like_ me—that way.”

Sunggyu has convinced himself all these years; he does not even think about his response. He surely can even pass a lie-detector test. “I don’t know if I understand the question. I like you? You’re a brother to me—a younger brother.”

“Oh,” Woohyun lets out. It almost sounds like a disappointed “oh” but Sunggyu cannot be sure.

“Will this be the part where you tell me you love me?” Sunggyu jokes.

“I’m...” Woohyun hesitates, looking in pain. “I’m not sure I can brush my feelings off this time.”

“Woohyun, I’m confused. Is this what you wanted to ask me? Am I making you uncomfortable? Should I…  What should I do?”

“It’s not you, hyung; it’s me.”

Sunggyu snorts. “Did you just use a break-up line on me?”

“We’re not even together.”

Woohyun regrets it the moment he said it. It was like he hit the elephant in the room right in its trunk.

Sunggyu feels it too but he, on the other hand, brushes it off. He is too used to doing that. He laughs, albeit painfully fake. “Yeah, we’re not together. We’re not together, like _that_.”

“I wish we were though,” Woohyun lets out. As soon as he says it, he freaks out and turns his back on Sunggyu.

“What did you say?”

“Nothing. I’m sorry.”

“No. Repeat what you said.”

It is Woohyun’s turn to fake laugh. “I think we should go. Was that Sungjong? I think I hear Sungjong calling us.”

“No one is calling us. Woohyun, please repeat what you said.”

Woohyun sighs in defeat. “I wish we were...” He repeats raising his voice. “I wish we were together. I wish we were together, like that.”

Sunggyu makes Woohyun face him, holding both Woohyun’s arms. “Is that the truth?”

“What do you want me to answer?”

“What are my options?”

“What would make you comfortable or what I’ve kept for so long.”

“Both. Tell me both.”

Woohyun sighs. “Why do you always get everything?”

“I don’t. I never get anything.”

“You say that but you have my heart.”

“That is so cheesy,” Sunggyu points out then, goes in for a kiss.

Woohyun’s lips are soft, Sunggyu realizes. He has the strong urge to press his own lips more onto Woohyun’s but he pulls back.

“What was that?” Woohyun asks breathlessly, his eyes wide.

“It was a kiss,” Sunggyu answers. “You didn’t like it?”

“No, I...” Woohyun trails off, his eyebrows furrowing.

“I like you so much, you don’t even know,” Sunggyu says in a breath.

“Really?”

“Really,” Sunggyu answers firmly.

Woohyun pushes up to kiss Sunggyu back and this time, Sunggyu does not hold back his urges. Woohyun’s mouth opens up to him and eagerly, Sunggyu explores everything he has fantasized and wondered when he was imagining Woohyun’s feelings for him were mutual.

“I love you,” Woohyun whispers as if it were a secret, pulling back. He holds Sunggyu’s face, caressing Sunggyu’s jaw and taking a good look at the man he loves. “I love you,” he repeats.

Sunggyu smiles. “I’ve really imagined you telling me that a thousand different ways but even in my wildest imaginations, I could have never guessed I’d be this happy.”

“Hyung,” Woohyun begins, pressing his hand on Sunggyu’s chest. “I really, really mean it. I love you.”

“I know.”

“All those times I’ve said it to you—they were all real.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t know.”

Woohyun shakes his head. “It’s alright. How could you have known?”

“From now on, I’ll tell you I love you, too,” Sunggyu promises.

“Really? Even in public?” Woohyun teases.

“Maybe just between us.”

“It’s alright. I love you, Sunggyu hyung.”

“I love you, too, Woohyun.”

* * *

  



End file.
